


Reach and Grasp

by Branch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin and Sena have a roll in the grass, both literally and figuratively. Written for Porn Battle, with the prompts: Shin/Sena - the smell of fresh grass and Shin/Sena, size differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach and Grasp

"Ooof!"

Sena huffed the heavy scent of the grass out of his nose and smiled wryly. Shin-san was more careful when they were just playing around with no padding, but getting tackled was still getting tackled.

"If you cut inside my line, you need to make it tighter," Shin-san said in his ear. "Otherwise you’re at just the right distance to catch."

And Shin-san was never really just playing.

Sena nodded, still a shade breathless. "Yes, I see." And then Shin-san’s hand started to slide away from his chest and he got a lot more breathless. There really was a difference, without their full uniforms, and he couldn’t help squirming just a little, under the weight of Shin-san’s body.

Shin-san paused. "Sena?" His hand stopped and spread out against Sena’s stomach. "Do you want me to?"

Sena blushed hotly. Shin-san just out and _said_ things like that! Sena cleared his throat and murmured, "Um. Yes?"

Shin-san also didn’t waste time and Sena gasped as warm fingers undid his pants and slid them down. The short grass tickled his bare skin, but only until Shin-san’s hand moved in. Sena pushed back into Shin-san’s body and spread his knees wider, hot with the feeling of that large, powerful hand between his legs. "Mmm. Shin-san."

Shin-san nibbled on his ear and Sena laughed. Any way Shin-san touched him felt good, but it was the little things like that, the ones that were actually playful, that made him happiest. And when Shin-san’s whole body covered him and strong fingers wrapped around his cock, it made heat shiver down Sena’s spine. Feeling Shin-san’s hips grind against his rear, and Shin-san’s cock sliding between his cheeks, Sena finally moaned out loud. "Shin-san… the bags. Are they close enough…?"

Shin-san stretched out an arm and Sena was, right at this moment, really glad that Shin-san had such a long reach. "Yes." Shin-san’s tongue ran up his neck one more time. "Hang on a minute."

Sena thought, a little light-headedly, that Shin-san was the one hanging on to him, even as he rummaged through the bags, but he wasn’t quite far gone enough to say that out loud. When Shin-san’s fingers worked into his ass, slow and slick, the words unraveled anyway, and Sena just panted for breath, hips flexing a little between those fingers and the strong hand between his legs. When Shin-san’s fingers curved and pleasure spiked through him, Sena’s reserve finally gave way.

"Nn, Shin-san, fuck me!" Later he would blush over that, but right now all he felt was Shin-san’s hands and Shin-san’s mouth against his neck, lips curving slightly.

"Okay."

The hand between his legs tightened, lifting his hips higher, and then Shin-san’s cock was pushing into him and Sena just sprawled in the grass, moaning as it stretched and filled him. He gasped, breathless, as Shin-san slid out and back in, fucking him slowly; he loved the feeling of this, the hardness of Shin-san’s body braced over his, the brush of Shin-san’s chest against his back, the heavy heat of Shin-san’s cock in his ass. Words tumbled out of his mouth, _more_ and _yes_ and _good_, and Shin-san drove into him deep and hard until hot pleasure wrung Sena out and left him panting.

Shin-san’s slow, hard thrusts never hitched, and he fucked the tightness of Sena’s body until Sena was limp and moaning under him. When Shin-san came, Sena only knew because of the way he gasped, the way his arms curled tight around Sena. Sena smiled and closed his arms over Shin-san’s so he wouldn’t pull away, and they lay in the warm grass like that for a while.

Sena couldn’t imagine getting a whole lot more content than he was right now.

He did kind of hope that he didn’t play Shin-san on turf, this year, because he had a bad feeling that going down nose-first into the smell of cut grass would cause some embarrassing reactions after today.

When Shin-san’s mouth brushed the nape of his neck, though, he decided it would be worth it.

**End **


End file.
